


Congrats on the Sex!

by codenamezinc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamezinc/pseuds/codenamezinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye knows Jemma had sex last night and she's decided to pry for details. Because that's what friends do, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congrats on the Sex!

“Oh my god.”

“What?” Jemma looked up from her tea. Skye was looking at her, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. 

“You got laid.”

Jemma sputtered and somehow managed to avoid choking on her tea. “Excuse me?”

“You had sex last night. Did the horizontal tango. Got freaky between the sheets.” 

Jemma tried not to panic. How had Skye been able to figure that out just from looking at her? “What? No. You can’t tell that.” As soon as she opened her mouth Jemma knew Skye would see right through her. She had spoken too fast for it to be believable and Jemma could feel her face turn an alarming shade of red. 

Skye’s face lit up. “Ohhh, I am so right. You _definitely_ had sex.”

“You are not right.” Jemma didn’t know why she was fighting a losing battle.

“Yes I am. You totally gave yourself away. You’re all red and embarrassed.”

Jemma sighed. Skye sat down across from Jemma, grinning. 

“So. Tell me everything! Was it awesome? Who was it with?”

“That is none of your business.” Jemma tried to look stern. She was fairly certain she had failed miserably. Jemma slumped over and stared into her mug. “I’m not sure I like that May is teaching you to be such a good spy.”

Skye pouted and patted Jemma on the head. “We can make you a good spy too. I bet Bobbi would be great as your SO.” 

Jemma opened her mouth and quickly closed it. Skye would know immediately. Anything she said at this point would make it worse. Which was confirmed when Skye’s eyes went wide and she kept saying, “Oh my god. You and Bobbi. YOU AND BOBBI,” over and over. 

“Skye…” Jemma winced. She really didn’t need Skye making a big deal out of this. Especially when Jemma didn’t even know how big of a deal it was. 

“You do realize that you guys are perfect for each other? I mean, you’re already science buddies. Now you’re going to be sexy science lovers. And the height difference-adorable. This is so great. So, are you dating, or just hooking up or what?”

“Well, we haven’t really had that conversation yet…" 

“Let me guess- you just fell into bed and it was amazing and awesome and you don’t know what to do next?” 

“That is- how do you do that?”

“Spy in training, remember? And you know you should talk to her, right?”

“Right.”

Skye suddenly turned serious. “Actually talk, not just tell me you’re going to talk to get me off your back.”

Jemma gave Skye a tight-lipped smile. “Fine. Promise.”

“Good. So, now you’re gonna tell me all about the sex, right?” Skye had that mischievous glint in her eye that made Jemma fairly certain Skye was just messing with her. 

“You are so infuriating sometimes, you know that?”

Skye grinned. 

“Besides, a lady doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“Except when her body language totally gives it away!” Skye said triumphantly, pantomiming a mic drop. 

Jemma just sighed and went back to sipping her tea as Skye continued to tease her and prod for details. It was going to be a long day…


End file.
